


My Turn

by sej



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sej/pseuds/sej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP m!ss/Hancock originally posted on my tumblog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. "Have you always been this tight?" Sole swore his boyfriend's ass was a vacuum designed to drain every last speck of cum from his balls.

"Heh." Hancock twisted, offering his neck. The Sole Survivor bit down on the flesh beneath that ruffled frock, practically growling. "Watch, you're gonna go feral before I do," Hancock teased.

"Nngh, I've never been this hard in my goddamn LIFE!" Sole kept bucking. He felt like an animal. "Okay, okayokay--which do you prefer, though, psycho fucking or _jet_ fucking?"

"Mmnn, ahh..!" the ghoul strained. "The way you're pounding me now, I think I wanna say buffout fucking, nnng-- _fuck!_ "

The room was quiet save for the sound of hips slapping into ass.

"No one's ever fucked me like this." Hancock rasped.

Sole switched to a slow pump that had them both groaning. Hancock felt like he was being hollowed out--he could feel the veins bulging on Sole's cock. It was lewd--straddling the border between hotness and absurdity.

The sole survivor got a bit of his head back.

"Hey," he slowed as much as he could. Hancock made a desperate keening sound.

"Listen, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He tongued the ghoul's neck and worked his fist up to a quick stroke along his lover's cock. Hancock shuddered. Sole gripped his rigid ridged member and thumbed his leaking irradiated precum over the head. Right when the mayor thought he couldn't hold up under this assault, Sole started tweaking his nipple--completing the circuit, so to speak. Hancock felt his mind going blank.

"Mmnn," Sole sped up the pace. "Alright love, where do you want it?"

"Inside! Do it inside, nghh." The ghoul was close to cumming, himself.

"As you wish…" Hancock could practically hear his smirk. Sole moved to a crawl's pace, memorizing the insanely tight clamp of his lover's hole at every point on his cock. He held the mayor by his bony hips and took control of the pace. He stared… watching that hole swallow his cock. One more stroke. He pulled almost all the way out--Hancock always told him that he loved how indecent that felt. "Ah, alright, here it comes," he warned, and he pulsed out a few spurts of thick cum. " _Fuck_ , ahhhhh--fuck. Fuckfuckfuck, you feel amazing" Sole panted, gradually stopping his thrusts.

"That's _my_ line," Hancock breathed. They shared a kiss.

The sole survivor reached over to return the favor. "...oh! _Damn._ "

"Yeah."

"You came from my cum? Nnnng--ahhh! Do you have ANY idea? That is _the_ hottest thing that ever happened in the entire history of the world. FUCK!" Sole kissed him again, still manic from the psycho. "Nghh, and I'm really high right now." Hancock chuckled at that.

They started cleaning up. Sole swiped a fuckton of those clean Institute towels when Des had him operating under cover. He cut one up into little cum rags so they could have quickies even when they were out. Hancock always made him look at how much he'd managed to empty his balls. Sole thanked the stars that pregnancy wasn't a concern here, because... So much cum.

"Haha, alright--let's get this scrap back to the farm. They asked me to repair one of the missile turrets." He pulled the mayor tight to his side. "Then it's my turn."

"You got it, brother."

 

* * *

 Dedicated to my partner because we are both bottoms and that is exactly what “my turn” means in our house.


End file.
